Character Appearances
These charts lists the appearances of all characters that have appeared in three or more episodes (extras not included). Unless credited, non-physical appearances such as photographs are not listed. Legend :Please use this as a key. The first color reached that applies to the character in the episode is the one used. * Character dies in this episode. * Character is seen but not heard (also includes as a dead body). * Character appears in episode. * Character appears in non physical form via video or picture etc. * Character appears in a flashback (not as vision etc.). * Character appears in a vision, dream or hallucination. * Character does not appear. Total Appearances As of February 2, 2016, 134 episodes were updated: *Last episode updated: New Guys, New Lies (Season 6, Episode 14) Main Characters *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings – 134 episodes *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin – 134 episodes *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery – 134 episodes *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields – 134 episodes *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz – 105 episodes *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis – 87 episodes *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin – 86 episodes *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers – 80 episodes *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal – 75 episodes *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery – 59 episodes *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery – 48 episodes Supporting Characters *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh – 80 episodes *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings – 45 episodes *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall – 42 episodes *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings – 38 episodes *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers – 38 episodes *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields – 35 episodes *Parker Bagley / Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis – 34 episodes *Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman – 29 episodes *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery – 29 episodes *Nolan North as Peter Hastings – 25 episodes *Yani Gellman as Garrett Reynolds – 24 episodes *Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden – 22 episodes *Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn – 22 episodes *Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain – 20 episodes *Julian Morris as Wren Kingston – 20 episodes *Anne Marie DeLuise / Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis – 18 episodes *Carlo Marks / Ryan Merriman as Ian Thomas – 17 episodes *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner – 15 episodes *Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake/Charlotte DiLaurentis – 14 episodes *Jim Abele as Kenneth DiLaurentis – 14 episodes *Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook – 14 episodes *Aeriel Miranda as Shana Fring – 13 episodes *Dre Davis as Sara Harvey – 12 episodes *Roark Critchlow as Tom Marin – 12 episodes *Brandon W. Jones as Andrew Campbell – 12 episodes *Jim Titus as Officer Barry Maple – 11 episodes *Travis Winfrey as Lorenzo Calderon – 10 episodes *Eric Steinberg as Wayne Fields – 10 episodes *Ryan Guzman as Jake – 9 episodes *Chuck Hittinger as Sean Ackard – 9 episodes *Edward Kerr as Ted Wilson – 9 episodes *Luke Kleintank as Travis Hobbs – 9 episodes *Annabeth Gish as Anne Sullivan – 9 episodes *Paloma Guzmán as Jackie Molina – 8 episodes *Shane Coffey as Holden Strauss – 7 episodes *Natalie Floyd / Natalie Hall as Kate Randall – 7 episodes *Sterling Sulieman as Lyndon James - 7 episodes *Amanda Schull as Meredith Sorenson – 7 episodes *Chloe Bridges as Sydney Driscoll – 7 episodes *Miranda Rae Mayo as Talia Sandoval – 7 episodes *Flynn Morrison / Teo Briones as Malcolm Cutler – 6 episodes *Larisa Oleynik as Maggie Cutler – 6 episodes *Titus Makin Jr. as Clark Wilkins – 5 episodes *Diego Boneta as Alex Santiago – 5 episodes *John O'Brien as Arthur Hackett – 5 episodes *Meg Foster as Carla Grunwald – 5 episodes *Will Bradley as Jonny Raymond – 5 episodes *Claire Holt as Samara Cook – 5 episodes *Steve Talley as Zack – 5 episodes *Lulu Brud as Sabrina – 4 episodes *Elizabeth McLaughlin as Lesli Stone – 4 episodes *Jake Weary as Cyrus Petrillo – 4 episodes *Gregg Sulkin as Wesley Fitzgerald – 4 episodes *Nathaniel Buzolic as Dean Stavros – 4 episodes *Jill Holden as Mrs. Welch – 4 episodes *Reggie Austin as Eddie Lamb – 4 episodes *Steven Krueger as Ben Coogan – 3 episodes *Paula Newsome as Coach Fulton – 3 episodes *Mary Page Keller as Dianne Fitzgerald – 3 episodes *Heather Mazur as Isabel Randall – 3 episodes *Bernard Curry as Jamie Doyle – 3 episodes *Michael Karman as Kevin – 3 episodes *Sarah Zinsser as Lisa – 3 episodes *Lauren Tom as Rebecca Marcus – 3 episodes *David Coussins as Jordan – 2 episodes *Roberto Aguire as Liam Greene – 2 episodes *Karla Droege as Marion Cavanaugh - 2 episodes *Caleb Lane as Rhys Matthews - 2 episodes *Rebeca Breeds as Nicole Gordon - 2 episodes *Anne-Marie Johnson as Claire Handleman - 2 episodes *April Grace as Agent Cooper - 2 episodes *Ambrit Millhouse as Big Rhonda - 2 episodes *Oliver Kieran-Jones as Colin - 2 episodes *Christopher Grove as Douglas Sirk - 2 episodes *Lachlan Buchanan as Duncan Albert - 2 episodes *Josh Clark as Detective Breyer - 2 episodes *Travis Richley as Harold Crane - 2 episodes *Jed Rees as Hector Lime - 2 episodes *Charles Carpenter as James Neilan - 2 episodes *Sydney Penny as Leona Vanderwaal - 2 episodes *Tilky Montgomery Jones as Logan Reed - 2 episodes *Nick Tate as Louis Palmer - 2 episodes *Andrew Elvis Miller as Miles Corwin - 2 episodes *Wyatt Nash as Nigel Wright - 2 episodes *Courtney Davies as Quinn - 2 episodes *Betty Buckley as Regina Marin - 2 episodes *Joseph Zinsman as Robert Vargas - 2 episodes *Louisa Abernathy as Waitress Marlene - 2 episodes *Huw Collins as Elliot Rollins - 1 episode *Jessica Belkin as Bethany Young - 1 episode *Matt Marquez as Eric Mendoza - 1 episode *Sara Shepard as herself as a News Reporter - 1 episode *Sara Shepard as herself as a Substitute Teacher - 1 episode Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Pretty Dirty Secrets Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:Freeform Category:Character Appearences Category:TV show character